<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Cruel Stalker[komahina] by Taiga1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944468">My Cruel Stalker[komahina]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga1/pseuds/Taiga1'>Taiga1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bagels, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Hotel Sex, Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Are Hard, Top Komaeda Nagito, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga1/pseuds/Taiga1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata felt like someone was watching him, not only at his job...but inside his own home too. In the bathroom,  bedroom, living room and pretty much every place in his house. After a while he just brushed off the feeling but when he realizes that some of his things are missing, his paranoia returns. After a while the stalker began leaving weird notes attached to it on his kitchen table. Hinata then decided he had enough and tries catching his stalker.<br/>Will Hinata be able to stop all these weird events or will he only make things worse by meeting them in person?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, sir will this be all for you today?" Hinata asks the guy standing in front of him. He seemed to be staring at hinata's face, making him nervous "Um excuse me, is there something on my face?" Hinata askes scratching his chin "Huh oh no... sorry um how much will this be?" The stranger asks seemingly startled. "$10.08 sir" "R-right let me just....h-here you go" he says taking out the money "thank you come again" hajime exclaims 'That guy is lucky he has a nice face or I would have lost it. Geez, how much longer till I can go home!' Hinata lets out a small sigh and continues doing his job as a cashier.</p><p>Hours pass and it's finally time for him to clock out. "Hey, Chiaki I'm going to head home now," he said waiting for a response. "Wait up. I'll walk with you" she says in her usual bored tone. They pack up and begin their journey home, but not before locking up the store. </p><p>As they were walking, Hinata noticed how there was no communication between them and tried to start a conversation. But as usual, as soon as he opens his mouth, her Nintendo switch bursts out in loud gaming music. She usually walks home with Hinata but almost always ignores him unless he's talking about a game. So Hinata wonders what the point of them even walking together is if they barely talk.</p><p>After a while of walking Chiaki and him part ways. Now that he's walking alone, he's getting a strange feeling so he stops and looks around. There was nothing there. 'You are just imagining things' when he told himself this, a feeling of relief washes over him And he continues his walk home. When he opens the door, he immediately takes off my shoes and lies down in his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was knocked out. </p><p>~~~~~Time skip(one month later) ~~~~</p><p>As hinata was sleeping. He began tossing and turning not able to find peace. In his dream he is walking home from work, when he felt someone's eyes on him. Not knowing what to do, he startes running. He kept running until he was cornered at a dead-end of an alleyway. So Hinata was forced to turn around and face the tall figure chasing him. "Why are you following me!? Who a-are you?!" Hinata yells frightened, His entire body shaking. The figure gets closer and closer and puts their hand under his chin "Now that's a nice look. What other kinds of faces can you make?" The stranger inches toward him eyeing his prey. But before anything could happen, Hinata's eye's shoot open as he wakes up in a cold sweat. "What was with that dream?," Hinata felt repulsed by his dream, but even more so when he realized what was under his blankets. 'Crap. Why did I get hard by that dream? ugh'</p><p>"Why am I hard right now? And after such a weird dream too" Hinata felt like he needed to do something about the bulge that swelled in his pants and took charge. After taking out his member, he immediately began stroking the erection. "Ahh damn" having no effect, he starts squeezing it for more effect. The harder he squeezed at his dick, the faster he wanted to go. Hajime kept at that pace until he was able too cum. Spewing his warm liquid into his hand. "Why did I do that?" he questioned his actions. </p><p>as if on cue his phone begins to ring<br/>*ring ring!* </p><p>so he frantically answers it. "Hello! Hey, Hajime could you come to work today? A customer called complaining about the slow customer service and souda can't make it today so you are the next best thing. I'll see you at 9 am thank you and bye!" The manager ends the call on that note. "What the heck was that! Today was my day off. They better be paying me extra. It's 8:00, so I guess it's time to get dressed." Hinata yawns while getting his clothes ready for the shower. After, he goes to the kitchen to make some eggs and turkey bacon. He shoves his food in his mouth, cleans out his dirty dishes Then rushes to his job.</p><p>When Hinata gets there he notices not a lot of people are there. 'I thought there would be a lot more people since someone complained about slow service' he thought it was strange so he decided to ask the cashier just in case "Hey did you need help with anything by any chance?" he asks unsure. "Huh? no everything is fine" they add "ok then, I guess I'll be...going then" Hinata walks out of the store feeling awkward. As Hinata walked, He couldn't help but wonder Why the manager said they needed help if it wasn't busy? After a while, he shrugs it off and continues his walk back home.</p><p>As soon as he takes my shoes off and cozies up in bed, He could feel someone's gaze on him. "W-What the heck. Now even in my home!" Hinata begins looking around to see if anyone was inside his home But in the end, he found no one. 'Even if there was no one here why do I still felt someone watching me? What's going on!? Am I going crazy?" no matter where Hinata went, he couldn't shake off that feeling.</p><p>That night he didn't get a lot of sleep because of his paranoia. Not even the day after that and the day after that. One day after coming home from work he notices a sticky note on his table that reads "Did you have fun at work?" The handwriting wasn't hinata's and no one he knows knew where he lives. That's when Hinata realized that it wasn't just paranoia he was feeling. He has a stalker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata tries to catch his stalker</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Hinata kept receiving notes day after day, he decided to change the lock to his house. He felt more secure knowing that his stalker can't get inside his house. But he was wrong. The day after he got the lock changed he had to go to work and when he got back home there was a note sitting in the same spot they all do. The note read "nice try" with a little smiley face drawn on the side. At that moment, Hinata felt sick.</p><p>"H-How did they get into my house right after I changed the lock?" He began looking around him. "I-Is someone there! What do you want from me?!" There was no response. Hinata then sighed seeing that it was pointless to even try. 'I probably sound crazy.' He laughed in his hopeless situation. Normally he would eat dinner before going to bed, but he didn't have the appetite today so he decided to go straight to bed and forget all of this.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As Hinata hears his alarm for work, he has to force himself up to even get out of bed. He then makes his way to the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. Under his eyes, there were dark circles. "I really need to get some sleep" he then half-heartedly does his morning routine for work. As he's about to lock the door to his house an uneasiness spread across his body. 'The stalker is near...I can tell' Hinata turns his head to try to find the source of his uneasiness, but sadly don't see anyone. 'So they wait for me to leave for work? Is that when they sneak inside my house?' He thinks to himself as he walks away from his door. and proceeds to go to his job. </p><p>While at work he thinks of what he could do now that he finally has information on his stalker. It's been about half an hour since Hinata left his house and it feels like someone is watching him. Then out of nowhere someone grabs his shoulder and he hits the hand away. "Hinata are you ok?" it was Chiaki. "Oh um yeah, I'm so sorry! I was just....lost in thought," he says in a panic, ".....you should....go home for today. You look tired," she says in a concerned tone. "N-No it's ok. I'm really-" </p><p>"I wasn't asking, go home. I'll cover for you today ok?" she was more serious than before which threw me off. "yeah....ok thanks" Feeling defeated, Hinata awkwardly grabs his stuff and leaves. "I have never seen her so serious before. She must have seen how on edge I was..." a small smile form's on his face as he thinks of ways to repay her. He arrives at home, when he gets inside his house. </p><p>The first thing he sees is a note on the table that reads "You skipped dinner yesterday. You shouldn't skip a meal. It's not good for you. Here eat this ;)" next to the note was a bagel with strawberry flavored cream cheese. The thought of eating anything his stalker gives him made him lose what little appetite he had. Not wanting to eat it, Hinata chucks it in the trash and heads to his room to take a nap. As he was about to fall asleep, a crazy idea pops into his head. "What if I can catch my stalker?"</p><p>'It shouldn't be too hard now that I know when they're going to come in my house. I will hide in the closet and when they're not looking, I'll attack them and drag them to the police.' The thought of finally ending this once and for all helped him finally fall asleep peacefully. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hinata wakes up excited for his plan. Not aware that his stalker Nagito Komaeda knew of his plan. He had multiple cameras and voice recorders hidden around hinatas house. He watched as hinata got out of bed and began his plan. 'Hinata is just to cute' komaeda smirked "He wants to meet me that bad. I'm touched" meanwhile hinata waits inside his closet for his stalker to arrive. After a while of waiting komaeda decides that he should finally make an appearance and meet hinata face to face. He takes out his key and turns the lock. He then heads straight for hinata's room fully aware of where hinata was. But he decided to just lay on hinatas bed for a while. </p><p>Hinata could see him through the slit in between the closet doors and was surprised to see a tall boy with white hair wearing a green designer hoodie. 'So this is my stalker? A-A guy?!Well who ever this guy is, I'm going to get some answers' Hinata was to distracted to notice the taller boy was now standing in front of his closet. 'Oh crap' a silver eye peeked threw the slit making hinata's heart almost burst out his chest. Nagito then opened the closet, exposing hinata's hiding spot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello there! Its nice to finally see you face to face!" the stalker announced in a weird tone. "Who a-are you? A-Are you the person who's been f-following me?"Hinata stutters to get his words out and was too scared to even move. "Come on hinata why are you acting all shy?" Nagito took one of hinata's hands and dragged him out of his hiding place. As soon as he was on his feet, he slapped his stalkers hand away. 'There's no doubt this is my stalker. I don't even know this guy yet for some reason he knows my name' A intense feeling weighted in the air. Komaeda was staring at the hand that was just slapped away </p><p>"I... thought you would be happy to finally see me You stayed home because you knew I would come! Right?! So...why did you!...," he takes a step toward hinata, "S-STOP Don't come any closer! Your crazy!" Hinata yells to the tall stranger. Komaeda just smiles not listening to what he has to say and continues to approach him. "..... I guess the friendly approach isn't going to work as I had planned," he then grabs the shorter boy by the chin,"Well I suppose it doesn't matter what approach I take"</p><p> komaeda starts kissing hinata on the lips asking for entrance. Of course hinata tries to fight back against him but ultimately fails allowing him to enter. 'Why is he k-kissing me?' Komaeda explored the inside of hinata's mouth, enjoying his first shared kiss with his love "Mhhm" 'damn I can't get him off me!' Thats the moment hinata decides to bit his tongue. Causing Komaeda to break the kiss and yell in pain. "Ha you've got some nerve biting me. Then again it suits you," Komaeda says placing his lips on hinata's neck,"since you like biting let's try it out, yeah?" </p><p>"Ah g-get off of me!" hinata panicks trying to push him off, but it was no use. "Mhm S-stop please! I d-dont want-" komaeda continues biting and sucking on hinata's neck not noticing that hinata was franticly looking for anything close by that he could use as a weapon. As he kept searching, he came across some pepper spray on a nearby dresser. Not wanting to endure being touched any longer he takes action.</p><p>Hinata takes the pepper spray and begins spraying like crazy. "AH! W-Why did you do that!? Hinata I can't see!?" Hinata watches as komaeda dances around his room, covering his eyes from the pain. He took this opportunity to bolt outside making his escape. Hinata ran as fast as he could, faster than he's ever run before not sure of where exactly he was going. When he felt like he was at a safe distance, he stops to catch his breath. His breathing was all over the place and he felt like he was going to pass out, but he continued to keep moving until he got to a police station.</p><p>Meanwhile, komaeda was trying to recover from Hinata's attack by rubbing water around his eyes. After a while, he could see slightly better and realized what had happened "Wow did not think Hinata would do that," he chuckles," he really isn't going to be boring. I'd better go find him. Can't leave him alone for too long" komaeda then leaves in search for Hinata. </p><p>"Sir this better not be a prank" the officer announces to Hinata. "I'm telling the truth. I'm being stalked by some random guy and he just attacked me!" Hinata yells a bit frustrated. "Ok, then where did he attack you? I don't see any bruises, scars, or cuts. What did he look like?" By now Hinata was stressed out after seeing it was obvious that the cop didn't believe him. "He was wearing his hoodie over his head so I couldn't really see his face but he really did attack- wait attack is not the right word. it's more of um," Hinata tried to find the right words since he was too embarrassed to say what his stalker truly did," he um kinda...... you know what never mind. You obviously won't believe me. I'll handle this on my own!" Hinata yells storming out of the police station. "Damn it, I knew they'd be like that," he sighs," I wish I had more evidence" </p><p>"Hinata?" A recognizable soft voice calls out. As he turns around he sees Chiaki. "Oh w-what are you doing around here?," she then holds up a bag in her hand, "groceries? I see....by the way, thank you for covering my shift yesterday. I owe you big time." Chiaki nods her head "it's no problem," she looks behind me," what are you doing at the police station?" She curiously asks. "I'm just....waiting...for someone who works here." He blurts out not able to come up with a better excuse. She stares at him for a while then says "Oh ok. I'll see you at work tomorrow then" she waves leaving me alone again. 'That was close, I don't want to get her involved with this so I'm glad she bought my lie.' "Now I'll have to find someplace to sleep for tonight. There is no way I can go home today" I sigh. </p><p>As soon as komaeda finds Hinata, he's talking to some girl. It's the same girl he always walks home with from work. 'Calm down nagito, calm down!' He thinks to himself while clenching his fist. Moments later she leaves, so he decides to follow her. Once she is in a secluded area, he makes his move and presses a knife against her neck "It's about time we have a little chat Chiaki Nanami"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your getting in my way, I want you to stop hanging around him" he aggressively presses the knife against her neck. "So I was right, Hinata was lying...are you the one reason he's been so on edge lately?" She asks clearly not threatened by the knife. She just stares at him, waiting for an answer. "So you're close enough to him to the point you noticed that. Well  your right, I am the one making Hinata so on edge. It's fun seeing him run around not knowing what to do," He laughed, his eyes alive with amusement.  "From the first moment I saw him at that register, I knew he would entertain me. He has been my hope ever since then and that is why," He pressed the knife deeper into her pale skin," I can't have you interfering with what I have planned for him" As he was about to deliver the final blow</p><p> "W-wait I'm planning on moving soon anyway If you want I'll leave tomorrow" she pleaded. "Aha so you were threatened by the knife. Well thats to be expected. But even if you plead now it doesn't change a thing. Knowing that your still alive will piss me off. Besides," he then inserts the knife deep into her neck making her scream in pain, but komaeda quickly covers her mouth with his hand," starting today, Hajime won't need anyone else in his life besides me" Nagito takes the knife out of her neck and watches as the light in her eyes fade away. "I did it! Now hinata and I can stay together forever with no one getting in our way!... speaking of which, I need to go find him. But I have to get rid of this body first." Nagito takes out his phone and dials in some numbers. </p><p>N- "Hey, kokichi I need a favor" </p><p>K-"which is?"</p><p>N-"I need you to get ride of a body for me. Can you do that?"</p><p>K-"A body!? What did you do?</p><p>N-"Nothing much. Can you do it or not?"</p><p>K-"Geez Nagito, you know how much I hate violence! I'll call the cops on you!</p><p>N-"...................."</p><p>K-"That was just a lie haha"</p><p>N-"...................."</p><p>K-"Dont get your boxers in a bunch," He sighs," Your no fun" </p><p>N-"All you have to do is get rid of the body can you do that or not?"</p><p>K-"Wow your serious.... ok Fine. I hate when you make me do this but, you did get saihara and I together so I'll do it. Send me the location.  I'll get my goons on it"</p><p>N-"You'll really do it right? Your not just-"</p><p>K-"No*sigh* I'm not lying just hurry up with that location"</p><p>N-"Okay I'll send you the money right now"</p><p>Nagito then hangs up the phone and leaves the scene of the crime, skipping away eager to see his sweet Hajime. But before that, he had to clean up the little blood marks left on his clothes.</p><p>After cleaning himself, Nagito found hinata entertaining a hotel and decided it was only right if he went with him. As he walked through the doors, hinata was paying for the hotel and quickly invited himself into the conversation. "Excuse me miss, I'd like to share the room with him. Hinata didn't even need to look back to know who it was. He immediately started shaking and didn't know what to do. The lady then gave them there room keys. Komaeda tilted his head as a sign for her to leave, but hinata didn't notice. You see, he bought out every hotel in the vicinity just for this moment. And there is someone working for him in every hotel waiting to call if they seen hinata. So no matter what hotel he went to he would have found him either way.</p><p>Nagito guided hinata to the elevator. Hinata knew that once he got on, there was no going back. Using what strength he had to resist, he pushed nagito away. 'Ha I got away! All I have to do is go back to the police station and ask if they can arrest me or something. Anything to get away from this freak' As hinata looked back, he notices how his stalker is not in a rush to chase him down. 'Better for me' hjnata thought. As hinata reached the door, he tries to pull it open *clutter clutter* "Why won't it open! Come on!" *clutter clutter* No matter how hard he pulled on the door, it wouldn't budge. Before hinata could react, Nagito's hand was by the side of hinata's head, cornering him against the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, just what do you think you are doing? You think I'm just going to let you leave?" Nagito whispers into hinata's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Hajime was to scared to turn around to face him. He began shaking more than ever with the tall man standing behind him. Komaeda noticed it and wanted to see the look on his face. "Hinata~turn around" nagito said, but hinata was still too afraid to move. This angered the white haired boy, resulting in him forcibly turn hajime around to face him. "Now was that so hard?" Nagito asked the shaken boy. He was much satisfied with the frightened look on his face and smiled. He sighs and says "Alright, I'm not mad anymore so let's all just settle down yeah?" Hearing these words, hinata felt annoyed 'how the heck am I suppose to stop shaking?' He says to himself. </p><p>"Come on Hajime,  you don't have to be so scared" nagito then pulls hinata's arm and guides him into the elevator. 'W-whats going to happen now? He got me into the elevator. What should I do?' Hinata asks puzzled. Before he could come up with a plan, the elevator had already stopped with nagito leading him to a room. Once inside, he pushes hinata on the bed and pins his hands above his head. "S-stop! Get off of me!" hinata yells in terror. Nagito just stood on top of him smiling at the sight. "Why should I stop when we haven't even started"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little game of hide and seek?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata tries desperately to get away from him. But the taller boy was much stronger than Hinata thought. He began slowly stroking hinata's member causing unwanted moans to escape his lips. "S-stop please I don't want this!" Hinata sceams hoping komaeda would listen, but he didn't. Hearing hinata's screams only made him want to do more.</p><p> Nagito opens his mouth and takes hinata's manhood inside his warm mouth "Ah sto-" suddenly he starts sucking him hard cutting hinata off. Hinata couldn't hide the fact it felt good and was disgusted with himself. 'Why is he doing this? It's dirty' He felt even more repulsed when he felt himself about to release into his mouth.</p><p> "W-wait take it off I'm going to Ah-" before he could finish, he came into komaeda's mouth. He looked unfazed by the whole thing and began licking the white liquid around his mouth. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Hinata thought, staring at him wide eyed. "Mm That was amazing Hajime. I've always wanted to see you ejaculate up close," he announced while standing to his feet,"Now, what to do next? Oh I know" He exclaims, walking over to a far away closet.</p><p> Hinata knew he had to do something. The second his Stalker was out of sight, hinata made a run for the door. Although, he was still recovering from getting blowed, so it was more like a waddle. Nagito returns, but when he does, he sees that hinata is gone and the room door is wide open. Komaeda sighs "So you want to play hide and seek? Fine, I'll play. But when I catch you, you better be prepared for making me wait this long" with rope in hand, nagito rushes out the room in search of hinata.</p><p>Hinata rushes to the elevator and goes down to the first floor. "I just need to find something to open the main door. But where would that be?" Hinata thought and one place came to mind. The employee room. Once he gets to the main floor, he immediately checks around the front desk and finds the employee room. When he enters, he quietly shut the door behind him, making sure not to make to much noise. Hinata began looking around the room for some keys or anything that would help him get out.</p><p> As he searched, he came across some keys, but there were a lot of them all on one key chain. Maybe 40? 50? He couldn't tell, but he knew he had to try them. He grabs them and as soon as he was about to open the door, he heard foot steps and went to hide. "Hinata~ there's no point trying to hide. Wherever you are, I will find you and when I do, your going to be punished~ Hinata~" Nagito sang and for some reason did not think to open the employee door. So he went to go search else where. hinata wanted to throw up just by how fast his heart was beating and how much he was shaking. </p><p>'T-There's no way I can go t-through all these keys without him finding m-me!' He thought while trying to figure out another way out. 'What if I try going out a window? but I would have to go back to that room I was in since its the only room key I have...I'm just going to have to risk it aren't I?' Hinata took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door. Once he felt the coast was clear, he quickly but quietly made his way to the stairs since it would draw less attention. When he was on the right floor, he made his way to the room and used his key to get inside. Once inside, he felt a moment of relief, but that soon vanished.</p><p> "Wait w-what happened to the windows?" He didn't notice before, but the only windows in the room were  bared. It was like he was in a jail cell. He tried pulling at the bars, but no matter how hard he pulled, they wouldn't budge. "It's no use I can't get it open, but I can't give up hope yet.... I'll just go back downstairs, get the set of keys and-" A pair of hands cover hinata's eye's resulting in him losing all confidence he once had in escaping "guess whoo~" he didn't have to think twice to figure out who it was and fear erupted through out his body like a volcano.</p><p>  "Aww don't be so scared, I'm not going to do anything to you...well at least not yet. This took way more time then I thought," he sighs," well, I think it's time we move somewhere else" nagito then grabs a syringe from his pocket and injects a liquid into hinata's neck. "W-What did you just put i..nto my b..od....y?" Hinata tried to yell but he lost consciousness. "Don't worry Hajime. Everything is going to be fine so don't worry" komaeda assures.  He then picks up the unconscious hinata bridle style and takes him into a limo that was waiting outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata didn't know where he was. He could not move. He tried moving his arms and legs, but they were being held back by something. Every time he moved, the sound of metal echoed in the air. "Am I chained up? To a bed?" He muttered trying to figure out his situation. It didn't help that he couldn't see anything either. "I must be blind folded" he said to himself with worry. Suddenly, he felt a cool breeze hit again his skin. 'Why do I feel so cold?' He thought questioning what was going on. Just then, the sound of a door being opened and closed stopped all his questioning. </p><p>There were faint footsteps that ended up getting closer and closer to him. Not able to move or see, hinata spoke up "w-whos there!" He shouted, but there was no response. Hinata began to tense up when he heard "Aww beautiful, You already forgot about me? How sad and to think I've been thinking about you all day" Nagito spoke, wiping away fake tears. Hinata's eye's went wide as he remembered what had happened. 'I... got captured again, but how? This can't be happening' Hinata wished he had just stayed in the employee room and stayed quiet. "W-why are you doing this!? leave me alone you bastard!" Hinata yells, tears streaming down his cheeks. </p><p>"You ran away from me three times. Three times in one day. I have been very patient with you up until now. so why are you crying? I played your game of hide and seek, but you made me wait long enough don't you think?," he unchains the restraints on hinata's ankle and lifts one of his legs in the air as Hinata struggles,"I was planning on going easy on you since this is you first time, but there's no way I can hold back now" Hinata struggles to get his foot out of the man's grasp, but failed. Suddenly his lips forcibly crash onto hinata's. He had no time to react since he was still processing what was happening. </p><p>When hinata did, he pulled away from the kiss. "W-what are you doing?," Hajime said in shock," what does it look like I was doing?" The stanger replies Hinata tries pulling at the restrains holding back his hand in a failed attempt to free himself. "It's no use Hajime. There's no way I'd let you go now that I've finally got you" Nagito uttered with a sinister smile though hinata can't see it. Komaeda grabs hinata by the chin and kisses him again. Hajime tries to resist but it was no use, he ended up giving into the kiss. With the kiss and being blind folded, hinata couldn't take the pleasure given to the inside of his mouth.</p><p>Nagito pushes his tongue in further exploring the inside of hinata's mouth causing his breathing to quicken. He finally backs away leaving behind a stran of saliva connecting between them. Hinata tries to catch his breath crying more than ever "please... no more. I'm begging you" Hinata pleads thinking nagito would stop after hearing his words, but it had the opposite effect. Nagito took out his twitching dick and placed it at hinata's entrance "Ah I'm really hard right now. I can't believe I finally get to have my way with you. I don't think I can prepare you. I want to become one with you as soon as possible" Nagito takes off hinata's blind fold, so that he would be able to see his face better.</p><p>Once hinata can see, he notices that he was completely naked with nagito towering over him. "W-wait let's talk about this," nagito cuts him off," Don't worry we will be talking with our bodies soon enough" he then licks his lips while rubbing pre-cum over hinata's hole to make a slippery surface. That made it easier for him to inch his way inside of hinata. "Agh Stop! It won't fit insi-" komaeda chuckles and forcibly slams into hinata, proving him wrong. "AHH" Hinata cries out in pain as komaeda gives him no time to adjust. He roughly rocks his hips back and forth not minded by hinata's painful screams. "AGHH I-It hurts!! please stop!!" Komaeda ignores his cries, continuing to thrust inside him. </p><p>Seeing the mixed expressions on his loves face made him want to go faster, so he quickly picks up the pace. Hinata didn't know weather to scream or moan at this point. The pain varied with every thrust, and soon turned into pleasure. His mixed feelings stop when komaeda stops moving inside him"Hinata, say my name. It's Nagito Komaeda. I want to cum as much as you right now so say it" Hinata thinks for a moment and reluctantly says his name. "N-nagito," Komaeda then thrusts into him once," S-say it again"</p><p>"Ah N-nagito" he yells clearly at his limit. Komaeda trusts into him again. "Say it again!" komaeda yells in his excited state. "Nagito K-komaeda!AG" Nagito was more excited than ever, pounding hinata without mercy. Soon, a warm liquid fills up hinata's insides as nagito buckles his hips, making it all  flow into him. Both lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. "That was amazing Hajime! You felt good too right?" After hearing that, hinata felt sick and repulsed. 'Who would like getting tied up and raped by their psycho stalker?' Hinata thought, but he didn't like the fact that he couldn't really deny that he felt something and that's for sure. Just when hinata tried to move, he felt a sharp pain in his lower region. Nagito looked and noticed how red hinata's hole was, so he decided he should at least take care of his love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito leaves and returns with a  ointment in hand. "Open your legs" nagito commands hinata. However, Hinata didn't want to. He'd rather endure the pain then to let nagito touch him again.</p><p>"I don't need it. You can leave" Komaeda sighs "I'm trying to help you. Why are you being so difficult?" Nagito then tied his legs back to the bed to prevent hinata from moving. Hajime didn't give up and tried breaking free despite the pain.</p><p>Annoyed by his actions, komaeda forces his legs open causing hinata to screech. "Ag stop! D-Don't touch there! I said I don't want it!" komaeda ignored him and put the cold gel onto the tip of his finger and entered him. </p><p>"Ah I don't need it!" Hinata whimpers from the pain. He tries to suppress the tears from falling from his eyes as Nagito rubs the gel inside of him, watching the adorable faces hinata made. Within seconds of that, nagito was hard.</p><p>He didn't know what to do. Hinata's hole was red and he wanted both of them to feel good. He paused for a moment to think, leaving Hajime wondering why he suddenly stopped. He was glad of course, but when he seen the look on komaedas face, chills ran down his spine.</p><p>'what the hell is he thinking to make him make that sort of face?' Hinata began shaking and attempts to break free one last time until nagito spoke. "Why didn't I do this before!," he shouts,"I will be back. Don't go anywhere!"  He then rushed out the door leaving the tied up hinata. </p><p>Hinata was confused, but didn't care sense he could finally relax and figure out how to escape. But that was short lived as soon as he heard the door open. As he looked, he noticed a small box in komaedas hand and began getting nervous. "Oh don't worry Hajime. This is going to solve all of our problems so feel free to relax," nagito smiled holding up the mini box. It read 'aphrodisiac' ," see! You will be feeling more pleasure to nullify the pain in your ass!" He stats in enthusiasm. </p><p>Hinata of course begins panicking as soon as nagito reveals the box "D-Don't come any closer! Stay away!,"Hinata shouts,"Your sick! Your a disgusting piece of shit!" Nagito stops by the bed not saying a word. He then gets on top of hinata, puts something in his mouth and bends down to kiss hinata. </p><p>The kiss was broken when hinata bit Nagito's tongue. Which allowed hinata to catch his breath. Nagito smirks, as he wipes the blood from his mouth. Next, he forcibly grabs hinata by his chin causing him to make an O with his mouth. Nagito takes this opportunity to shove his tongue along with the aphrodisiac into his mouth. Hajime tries to push it out, but nagito used his tongue to force it back down. It became a war that hinata would soon lose. The saliva in Hajimes mouth was building up which forced him to swallow it down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while, nothing happened. Komaeda just stared at hinata waiting for it to take effect. Hinata didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. Komaeda had already put the aphrodisiac in his mouth.</p><p>"Okay, I guess nows a good time to begin. The effects will begin shortly" nagito spoke. He planted small kisses all over his body while hinata kept on trying to shake him off. "Ah stop, no mmh" hinata cried. He sucked and kissed all over hajimes thighs. </p><p>Before long, hinata began feeling strange. "Huh? Mh Ah Nagito please sto-Ah!" Hinata couldn't complete his sentences. He was feeling the affects of the drug. 'This isn't good! If he keeps this up I-Im gonna-!' With that, hinata came.</p><p>When nagito looked up, hinata noticed that some of it got on his face "Oh it looks like the aphrodisiac is working. That's fantastic!" Nagito yelled in delight. He starts to lick some of the sticky cum by his lip "Wow your so amazing hajime~!"</p><p>Komaeda continues the lick around his thighs enjoying the erotic sounds coming from hinata. The more time went on, the more helpless the situation seemed. Hinatas insides felt like they were burning and he couldn't keep track of how many times he came.</p><p>'Why did I come so much just from him biting me! But even though I came this much, its still not enough' Hinata could barely keep track of his thoughts and lost all sense of reasoning. "Na-Nagito mmh~! stop biting me and put i-it in already!" </p><p>"The way you're begging me like this makes you so freaking irresistible" I whisper into his ear. Nagito lifts hinatas now unchained leg up and lines his hard on with hinatas loosened hole. "UGHH~!" </p><p>Hinata moans as nagito plunged himself deeply into him. He couldn't control himself with every thrust. Hearing hajimes pleasant moans encouraged him to advance deeper into him. "AGH~! Nagito unc-chain my arms and fuck me harder Mmh"</p><p>"...Alright, I will", once he was released, hinata wrapped his arms around Nagito's neck. Nagito smirked and rammed into him  more aggressive then earlier.  "HYAA~!!" "Haha Damn you should see how sexy you look right now~" komaeda then thought of an idea and put his hand around hajimes neck. "AHG" </p><p>Hinata began tightly squeezeing around nagitos cock as he choked on his moans. "Ah your tightening up so well" nagito spoke and not even a second later a warm liquid filled hinata's ass. Hinata came on the impact of Komaeda's last thrust. </p><p>Once it was all over nagito collapsed onto the bed. "N-Nagito?" He was asleep. Hinata realized that this was his chance to get away, but he couldn't move. After being raped twice in a row it really drained him. Not to mention Nagito was holding onto him so it was pointless </p><p>'I will have to wait for the right moment to plan my escape, but...", hinata yawns,"I can't seem to stay....awake" hinata shut his eyes and slowly drifts asleep. 'Next time I'll...escape this place'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days pass and hinata's foot is chained to the bed. The chain is long enough for him to move around his prison freely, but not further then the bathroom. Hajime felt hopeless.</p><p>Nagito had only been feeding him once a day so he was hungry and weak. Every time he ate, he felt nauseous. When he tried to sleep, he would only awake from nightmares. The more days passed, the weaker he felt.</p><p>Having hinata in such a weakened state made things easier for nagito to do as he pleased. Nagito felt no remorse as he forced himself on Hinata almost daily and Hinata couldn't do anything to stop him. </p><p>The more hinata struggled, the worse his punishments got. Hinata knew that he needed to think of a way out or he would lose his mind. So far he hadn't gotten the chance though. Nothing in the room could be used to escape. Nagito was always extra careful never to leave anything behind. </p><p>Not a spoon, fork or even a napkin. The only escape route would be the main door, but nagito always made sure it was locked before he left. There is also a single window that sits at the the very top of the room that not even nagito could reach. It all seemed hopeless. </p><p>But after a long time of thinking, hinata decided the only way to escape was to gain nagito's trust. He hoped his good behavior would be rewarded with anything useful for escaping. He hated the idea of being friendly, let alone nice to him. The guy had kidnapped him!</p><p>But it was the only thing he could think of that would work. A few days pass and hinata had a plan set in motion. He didn't struggle to get away when nagito touched him. He was absolutely obedient to everything Nagito wanted without question.</p><p>It pained him to do so, but he hoped it would be enough for him to gain nagito's trust. Komaeda found hinata's behavior over the passed couple days strange. While he was slicing apples for hinata, he decided to question him about it.</p><p>"You have been rather obedient the past few days. That's not like you. What are you up to?" Nagito observed hinata's face and body language. " Well it's just that I have no reason to try to escape." His eyes flicked to the wall, away from Nagito's stare."...I finally understand how much you actually care about me", Hinata wanted to vomit just saying those words out loud.</p><p>"... I came to realize that I l-like you too" It's a good thing hinata took acting classes in high-school or he wouldn't have been able to say that with a straight face. Even though hinata always dispised theater, in this moment he was glad he took the class. </p><p>The room fell silent until nagito said "Are you being serious? Because if this is a joke I am going to be highly upset" he stated in a disgruntled tone. Placing the knife down, he moved close to hinata's face. He looked hinata dead in the eyes, silently daring him to look away. Nagitos silver-green eyes were burning with something that made hinata want to run, but hinata didn't falter. "...I'm not lying. Its true"</p><p>Hinata then leaned forward and kissed komaeda's cheek for good measure.<br/>Nagitos eyes blazed, a blush painting his cheeks. "You...you finally understand! Hajime you do not know how long I've wanted to hear those words come from you mouth!" He grins in excitement. Nagito gently grabbed hinata's hand and interlaced their fingers. The gentleness was a shock to him.'Why is he so gentle all of a sudden?' Hinata thought.</p><p>Nagito was about to kiss him, when hinata pulled away. "I um...I was wondering if...you could get some-" Nagito stared at him confused, "What is it Hajime?" Hot embrassment filled Hinata. "T-Toys! Um some special toys for...you know?" Hinata knew how much nagito loved doing it. And hopefully nagito will leave "it" behind for him to escape. "Oh...that's unexpected, but of course! I'll go right now! I'll be right back!" Nagito shouts and burst out the door, but not before locking it. </p><p>"I finally have a chance to escape! I can't waste any time" Hinata wobbled to the table, grabbing the knife. His hands shook as he unscrewed the door handle off. After minutes he got the handle off ."I am finally free!" Hinata whispered in relief. He slowly opened the door......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hinata peeks through the door, a blast of cold air rushed towards him. The first thing in his line of sight is a hallway. When he saw the coast was clear, he went back inside to grab a blanket to cover himself. He then steps out into the cold hall when a loud slam echoes behind him. The sudden sound caused him to turn and jump up in a panic. "Phew, it's just the door from the room I came from. But since when does the door close automatically? Whatever that's not important right now. What's important is getting out of here but.... which way is out?"</p><p> Hajime franticly looks side to side looking at two different routes. The left side was painted red and the right side was painted green. No signs or anything was indicating what was along the two different paths. With the knife in hand, he goes with his gut deciding to go right. Hinata quickly runs (stumbles) along the right hall hoping he made the correct choice. After a while, he comes across a door but he decides to ignore it since it didn't look like an exit.</p><p>As Hinata continues his escape, he passes and ignores more and more doors until he stops to catch his breath. "H-how long have I been running?" He asks himself as he tries catching his breath. Hinata was still weak from all of Nagito's torment so most of his energy was already gone. He leans against a wall trying to get his energy back up when he felt a freezing chill.</p><p> "Why is it suddenly so cold?" his eyes suddenly shifts to a nearby door. It was partly cracked like it was asking for him to look inside. "Is this room why it's so cold? Why is this room so cold?" Hinata knew he didn't have much time, but he was curious to at least see behind one door before he leaves. Even though every bone in his body told him to just walk away. Hajime built up his courage and went towards the door. </p><p>"I'll just look and leave...look and then leave" He repeated. Cautiously, Hajime took the handle and pushed the door open. When he saw inside, his eyes widened. His heart sank as he fell to his knees, dropping the knife in the process "N-NO! THERE'S NO WAY!! S-SHE-" Hinata began to cry as he crawled towards the cold lifeless corpse. "CH-CHIAKI!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" </p><p>There was a white bandage around her neck. "I-Is that the wound?" Hinata felt a mix of emotions and his first instinct was to run. He gently dropped the body and backed away to the door, still looking towards the body. He kept going until he bumped into what was thought to be a wall. "Oh no you weren't supposed to see this Hajime~" Hinata froze not wanting to turn around. He knew that awful voice all too well 'H-He's back already! No, I can't handle anymore of this bastard!'</p><p>Hinata charged straight for the knife and turn to Komaeda. "H-how could you do this to her!? She had nothing to do with this!?" Hinata yelled. Nagito who was unfazed by the knife spoke "Actually she does", he smiled, "You see, I was going to spare her pathetic life, but after seeing how well you two got along at the police station it ticked me off and well you saw how it turned out" Nagito chuckles. </p><p>"That...day? It's all because I ran away from you and ran into her at the police station?" Hinata questions as if trying to regain his thoughts. "That's right Hajime~ all of this could have been avoided if you didn't run away. It's all your fault", Nagito began walking towards the unsteady Hinata," I-It's my... Fault?" Hinata repeated."Yes, and now there is no one willing to stay by your side...well besides me of course. Because I will always love you" by now Nagito was almost close enough to touch Hajime. </p><p>He was about to go in for a hug when Hinata pulls up the knife, barely missing Komaeda "E-Even if it was my fault...I-I'm not the o-one who k-killed her! It was you, you bastard!" With what little strength Hinata has left, he charges right at Nagito. However, Nagito was much faster and stronger than Hinata so he easily caught his hand and said "You may not have been the one to physically killed her but-", Komaeda squeezes Hinata's hand causing him to grunt and drop the knife, "It was definitely your actions that got her killed" Nagito knew that his words cut Hajime deep. Hinata knew as well.</p><p> The room went quiet until Komaeda spoke "...Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to punish you for trying to escape~!" Nagito stated in a highly exciting tone. He stared at Hinata waiting to see what expression would be worn on his face. Komaeda was not disappointed when he saw scared little Hinata begin to panic. He tried pulling away from Komaeda with all his might, but he just wasn't strong enough.</p><p> Nagito walks out of the room dragging Hinata with him. He leads Hinata to a room he had never seen before and tosses him inside. *SLAM* Hinata stumbles to the ground as Nagito shut the door leaving Hajime alone inside. A little window opens on the door. "This is going to be your punishment. Your going to stay in this room until I can trust you to behave yourself", Nagito pauses then says," Oh and don't worry. I do not plan on going inside this room. That's what you want right?" he smiles and leaves, but not before shutting the window.</p><p>'Punishment? yeah right, you'd be doing me a favor' Hinata chuckled to himself thinking it was too good to be true. Once Hinata settled down, he noticed how small the room was. There was a blanket, but no bed or table, not even a restroom. That is unless you count the medium-sized bucket in the corner. The worse part is that there was no light in the room. Everything was pitch black except for the strange red light that blinks in the top corner of the room. "N-nagito?", Hinata spoke, "Nagito! I-I hate the dark!" Hinata yells.</p><p> Nagito knew that Hinata usually slept with a nightlight on before he went to bed, so it wasn't hard for him to figure out Hinata was afraid of the dark. Hajime crawls over to the small flashing red light in the corner of the room and sat under it. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a camera. He weakly stood up and went in front of it after realizing Nagito was most likely on the other side."N-Nagito please! I-I won't do it again! Please just get me out of here!" Hajime pleads already on the verge of tears. </p><p>After a long silence, a voice is heard through what sounds like a speaker."When you beg like this it almost makes me want to let you out....almost", Nagito chuckles, "but unfortunately it wouldn't be a punishment if I just did what you wanted right~" Hinata clenched his fist," I hate you! Why me!? First the stalking! And then Chiaki and now-"Nagito cuts him off "-And here I was being generous and letting you have some source of light. You know, if you keep talking I'll turn off the camera" Hinata could tell Komaeda was smiling just by his tone. He knew he would do it. </p><p>Hinata was afraid to say anything, fearing that Nagito would turn off the camera "That's better~ well I have some things to take care of so I'll see you later byeee~""W-wait! Nagito!" Hajime waved at the camera. Nagito left the camera on so Hinata still had a source of light. Hinata began to cry as he slid against the wall until he was on the floor. He then curled into a ball rocking back and forth. There was nothing he could do besides sit there surrounded by the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>